


The Thumpa Thumpa - Episode 1x06

by emynn, thumpathumpapodcast



Series: The Thumpa Thumpa Queer as Folk Podcast - Season One [6]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, F/F, M/M, Meta, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumpathumpapodcast/pseuds/thumpathumpapodcast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the day, Queer as Folk is all about relationships. In this episode, Kim (@sisygambis) joins us to chat about Michael giving it another go with Doctor David, Ted attempting a totally appropriate but utterly passionless relationship, and Brian acting like <i>quite</i> the boyfriend for someone who insists he'll never have a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thumpa Thumpa - Episode 1x06

**Listen to episode 1x06 of The Thumpa Thumpa[here](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/e/qaf-1x06/)! **

**Originally Posted: February 9, 2016**

**Duration: 47:47**

**Author's Note:**

> Need more of that thumpa thumpa?
> 
> Our home base is at [Tumblr](https://thumpathumpapodcast.tumblr.com), where fans can share their thoughts and ideas for episode discussion and also what _Queer as Folk_ means to them. We also post episode-specific content to get you in the spirit for new eps! Be sure to also follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thethumpathumpa) for updates and general _Queer as Folk_ fun.
> 
> Subscribe to us here on AO3, but also check us out on [Podbean](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/) and [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/thumpa-thumpa-queer-as-folk/id1065308838?mt=2) to get notifications when we post new episodes and listen from your mobile device -- and be sure to leave a review!


End file.
